


Gold Digger

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Gone With the Wind
Genre: Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-17
Updated: 2007-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Gold Digger

Gold Digger

## Gold Digger

Scarlett O'Hara, proto-feminist? manipulator? tragic lovesick fool? Caution: blind appropriation causes unintended but entirely predictable race issues.

 

Footage: [Gone With The Wind (1939)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gone_with_the_Wind_\(film\))

Audio: [Beethoven's Fifth Gold Digger (KANYE WEST vs. BEETHOVEN vs. WALTER MURPHY)](http://www.bootiemashup.com/aplusd/mashups.php) by A Plus D 

Duration: 00:03:05

Published: 2007-06-16

[Comments and further information here.](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/175855.html)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Gold_Digger-480p.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> She take my money, well I'm in need  
>  Yeah she's a triflin' friend indeed
> 
> Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)  
>  But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke (She steal me money)  
>  Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)  
>  But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke (I gotta leave)  
>  Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)  
>  Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)  
>  Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)  
>  Get down girl, go 'head
> 
> Serena  
>  Trina, Jennifer Lopez, four kids  
>  An' I gotta take all they bad ***  
>  get ya kids but then they got they friends  
>  I pulled up in the Benz, they all got up in  
>  We all went to din and then I had to pay  
>  If you messin' with this girl then you betta' be paid  
>  You know why  
>  Take too much to touch her  
>  From what I heard she got a baby by Busta  
>  My best friend say she used to f*** with Usher  
>  I don't care what none of y'all say I still love her
> 
> Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger  
>  But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke  
>  Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger  
>  But she ain't messin' wit no broke niggas  
>  Get down girl, go 'head get down  
>  Get down girl, go 'head get down  
>  Get down girl, go 'head get down  
>  Get down girl, go 'head
> 
> 18 years, 18 years  
>  She got one of yo' kids, got you for 18 years  
>  I know somebody payin' child support for one of his kids  
>  His baby momma's car crib is bigger than his  
>  You will see him on TV, any given Sunday  
>  Win the Superbowl and drive off in a Hyundai  
>  She was supposed to buy ya shorty Tyco with ya money  
>  She went to the doctor got lipo with ya money  
>  She walkin' around lookin' like Michael with ya money  
>  Shoulda' got that insured, GEICO for ya moneeey(your money)  
>  If you ain't no punk holla' we want pre-nup  
>  WE WANT PRE-NUP!, yeah  
>  It's something that you need to have  
>  'Cause when she leave yo' ass she gon' leave with half  
>  18 years, 18 years  
>  And on her 18th birthday, he found out it wasn't his?
> 
> Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger  
>  But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke  
>  Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger  
>  But she ain't messin' wit no broke niggas  
>  Get down girl, go 'head get down  
>  Get down girl, go 'head get down  
>  Get down girl, go 'head get down  
>  Get down girl, go 'head
> 
> Now I ain't sayin' you a gold digger, you got needs  
>  You want a dude to smoke, but he can't buy weed  
>  But while y'all washin', watch him  
>  He gon' make a Benz out of that Datsun  
>  He got that ambition, baby look in his eyes  
>  This week he's moppin' floors, next week it's the fries  
>  So, stick by his side  
>  I know his dude's ballin', and yeah that's nice  
>  And they gon' keep callin' and tryin'  
>  But you stay right, girl  
>  But when you get on, he leave yo' ass for a white girl
> 
> Get down girl, go 'head get down  
>  Get down girl, go 'head get down  
>  Get down girl, go 'head get down  
>  Get down girl, go 'head
> 
> ["Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn"]


End file.
